Visits
by MadXstarz
Summary: When Sasuke returns to the village in chains, Naruto will fight until he can finally meet with his friend. But is his friend hiding an ulterior motive? Alternating perspectives used.
1. Prologue 1

**AN: Hey people. This is my second attempt at a fanfiction (A fanfiction? Is that how you say it? Should it be fanfiction? What?) so I hope it goes well. This is sort of a tangent story that takes place before Sasuke and Naruto meet in Orochimaru's hideout but still in the Shippuden story. Hope you like it! (This is half of the prologue)**

Kakashi walked slowly in the street. With one eye on his copy of Icha Icha Awesome (the latest book, hot of the Pervy Sage's desk) and one eye concealed behind his mask, as usual, he paid no attention to his surroundings and soon found himself knocking directly into some poor pedestrian and falling directly onto him. "Oh," he said as he fumbled on the floor for his book, "Yeah, sorry about that." "Kakashi-sensei, watch were you're going!" Said a familiar, angry voice.

"Oh," he now found his book and flipped to his page furiously, "Hey Sakura." The angry pink-haired girl was now picking a pile of books off the floor. "Mou," she began. "You need to pay more attention to the _world_ Kakashi-sensei." She re-acquired her books and stared menacingly at Kakashi for he had completely ignored her order and found himself within the book again. Sakura sighed in defeat, "What are you even doing out with that new book? Shouldn't you be at home surrounded by loads of used tissues?" Sakura thought she saw a sweat break on his face that would indicate that her lewd suggestion would be true. "Don't be foolish, Sakura," he started, still engulfed in his pornography."That part hasn't come up yet"

"You're despicable..." She said plainly.

"I'm obviously joking, Sakura." The street was suddenly filled with an abundance of people who were in earshot of their conversation. The two shinobi didn't care much but chatter of their lewd conversation had already circled around, and with it, came a new rumour that the teacher and student were suddenly friends _with benefits_. This made Kakashi uncomfortable. "C'mon Sakura," he said while putting his book in his pocket. "I kinda you as well for this."

"Huh?!" Sakura was flustered. Was Kakashi trying to make the rumours…NON-FICTION!?

"Get that out of your head." He retorted, sensing the situation. "We're going to see Naruto."

"Eh!?" Was this some weird kind of threesome!?

"No no, you're making things up now. Stop with all this dirty stuff." By now the whole street had turned their heads at this juicy bit of information. "Seriously, we're going to Naruto's house" Sakura blushed at her pervy imagination and agreed to go with her sensei to get out of the spotlight of Konoha's rumour circuit.

The two were on the south side of Konoha so it would take them a little while to get to the centre where Naruto resided. The sun was just beginning to fall asleep, and with it, so did the general public. The population decreased until it was just Kakashi and Sakura walking by themselves. It was a little while later before they arrived at the block of apartments where the only Uzumaki resided. The sky was a dark blue and the street lights turned on to illuminate the empty street. After half an hour of awkward silence, Sakura asked: "So why the sudden urge to visit Naruto? It must be important if it interrupts your porn."

"It's not _porn,_" Kakashi corrected "It's an erotic novel."

"Same thing."

"Anyway, we're visiting Naruto to tell him about the plans for tomorrow." Kakashi explained.

"Tomorrow?" As a member of the original Team 7, and the only student who was a shinobi, she was entitled to know about all the outings and missions that any member of the team was doing. Just another one of the many _perks of being a shinobi_ that she can boast to Naruto about (she often thought about writing a book on the subject). "What's he doing?"

"Not just him. Us. That was sort of the reason for calling you out here. But I'll explain when Naruto around." He climbed up the steps to the row of houses which contained Naruto's.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura! Why're you here?" The blonde stood in the doorway. He was always as cheerful as the sun itself, even in the night. "Hey Naruto," Kakashi greeted. Naruto was dressed in his usual nightwear: a white shirt and blue shorts. The view behind him was a mess as usual, complete with ramen packets that missed the rubbish bin. "We need to talk about the mission tomorrow."

"Mission? Um..."

"Is there a problem Naruto?"

"Uh, no I just had something to do. I guess I'll just have to cancel. Anyway what is the mission?"

"Well," Kakashi rested on the railing behind him, "We're going to survey Orochimaru's hideout."


	2. Prologue 2

**AN: Muhahahahahaha! This is going swimmingly! The first chapter is already being created and I now have all the main events of the story planned out! Anyway, thank you to the two people who followed this, the one person who favourited this and the one person who wrote the nice review! So here's the second part of the prologue. Enjoy!**

Kabuto strode down the narrow hallway-maze of the hideout. Since they practically live in this one hideout, he knew the route to the main _that_ room well. The walls were a light brown colour with the same wavy line pattern running all through the wall. The halls were dimly lit with by small candles which provided light but still provided an adequate amount of darkness. There were many holes that led to different rooms but Kabuto knew which were traps and which were real. He kept walking, took the 7th right and walked some more. The hideout, while filled with narrow hallways, was incredibly extensive and connected Konohagakure to the main headquarters of Otogakure. "Nearly there." Kabuto whispered to himself. There was a larger opening at the end of the corridor. It had a black archway that was patterned with lights and small snake drawings all the way around. This was it. Orochimaru's training facility.

The training facility was an incredibly large hall that raised the question of how far underground is the base. It was similarly lit with small lights that once again preserved the darkness without loss of vision. The main area was subducted into the ground and there was two recognisable figures. One was the host, the master, the Lord, Orochimaru. The other figure was his protégé, that boy, or, as Kabuto had always wanted to call him, The Uchiha brat. Kabuto had always held a grudge towards Sasuke, mainly due to the fact that he was the one who replaced Kabuto as the one who Orochimaru favoured. "Ah," Oroachimaru sat in his chair high above the main arena while supporting his head with his hand. Sasuke, who was practising his Chidori (again), turned to face Kabuto in an I'm-a-cool-boy kind of way (Kabuto's thoughts exactly). "Kabuto," Orochimaru resumed in a very slow way. "We've been expecting you" Sasuke sheathed his sword but didn't say a word. His silence was always present as so was his


	3. Chapter 1: Life

**AN: So here's the first chapter, it's not focused on the main storyline but oh well. It's my story. Enjoy!**

"Hey Akamaru, don't eat so much," warned Kiba as Akamaru feasted on a large bowl of grinded beef. "Save some for the puppies" Akamaru responded with a short growl which Kiba understood as "_Do I care_?" This was prompt for strife. Kiba jumped from the porch and tackled the large dog, creating distance from the bowl, however, Akamaru wasn't going to let that slide and proceeded to bite the boy gently on the hand. "Hey you two!" An old, stern Inuzuka woman called. The fighting stopped immediately and both dog and human sat upright on the ground. "Get on with the feeding!" She then went back into the hut. "Jeez Akamaru, you got us in trouble." Kiba gnarled. A WOOF ("_You were fighting too_") came from Akamaru. Kiba got to his feet and dusted himself off before walking to the back of the hut. "We might as well get on with it then." He called back. Akamaru followed suit.

This was the Inuzuka clan's kennel for raising puppies that go off with little Inuzuka children. It was a small field, big enough for a couple of allotments, with a brown hut at the front where the puppies resided. Every day it was one clan member's responsibility to look after the property since there was only one clan member who was retired and had lots of free time: Grandma Inuzuka. Her real name had died with her husband and for some reason, nobody had kept a record of it so they just called her "Grandma" even though no one was related to her. Her Inuzuka fangs had sunk and rippled with her face, her back had lost its brace and had reduced her to relying on a stout walking stick for mobility. Despite her old age (88) she still had a youthful glow about her as she had bountiful amounts of energy when it came to looking after puppies and her faithful companion, Aomaru, an old grey husky with blue tints to her fur. She was usually asleep nowadays, as she was as old as Grandma herself, but in her hey-day she was the best dog in Konoha and together, they were the Blue Dogs; Feared by all of the land. But now she was simply, Grandma Inuzuka: Owner of the kennel.

Kiba arrived at the back door of the house holding the bowl, newly-filled with meat. Faint yipping noises could be heard from inside. There was a fence around a small patch of field with a lack of growth where the small puppies could run and play. Akamaru routinely closed the gate to the pen behind him and gave a short bark towards his partner. Kiba nodded back and proceeded to open the door. Almost immediately, two dozen small puppies swarmed around the food bowl and greedily ate whatever it could get. There was a lot of shoving and growling but within the minute, the food was gone and the puppies rounded on Akamaru, trying to playfully push him over but to no avail. One had managed to jump on his back and bite off the mighty dog's fur but Akamaru still did not move.

Grandma Inuzuka returned from the inside with a young Inuzuka girl and a _much_ gentler tone of voice. "Go on now dear, you choose any puppy you want. They're all very nice." She said to the little girl. "Thanks!" She replied before running out to into the pen. The small dogs sensed the new small and went to investigate immediately. Kiba had let himself out just as all of the puppies stood on their hind legs around the girl excitedly. Akamaru did the same. "Guess we're done here," he said to his companion. "Let's go to the meat house." Akamaru barked excitedly and the two of them set off to Konoha central.

The pair walked down the main road. By now dawn had just broken across Konoha and people began to walk outside and begin their day of work. Including the dark haired Hyuuga girl that was part of Kiba's team. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba called out to her. She turned around, wearing the same clothes that she normally wore, and walked shyly over to Kiba. "H-hello Kiba-kun." As usual, she shied away from confrontation of any kind, including conversation, so she was shy even while talking to Kiba, one of her friends. "Um, I don't have much time to – Oh, hello, Akamaru." She gave a small bow to the dog and he replied with a bark. "Anyway, I don't have a lot of time to talk right now."

"Why?" Kiba questioned. "Where do you have to be?"

"Oh, I'm going… on a … with …-kun." Kiba understood immediately. He had 4 years with her to pick up all of her speech patterns and had now mastered the long topic of "Hinata's own language". So, obviously, Kiba knew that she said that she was going on a date with Naruto (-kun). Kiba felt the blood rush to his face in anger. The two hadn't been dating or anything, but he knew that Naruto had already beaten him to the punch. "Oh," he said awkwardly. "Uh, have a nice time then?"

"Thanks!" She said excitedly and then ran off in the opposite direction.

WOOF! Which was dog for "Jealous?"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba roared.


End file.
